Lovely Madness
by NinjaMalfoy7
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* Annie learns of Finnicks death and she needs someone to turn to, so she turns to her new friend Prim. After Prim's death she becomes in denial about both passings. "Crazy girl dont you know that I love you?" R&R- Kaleigh


**Okey dokey. This is just a little one-shot about Annie when she heard the bad news. I cried so hard when I read about it I can't even stand to say the words, but I decided in his memory I would write about it.**

**Annie's POV**

"Prim, I can't wait until he gets back. We can go back to District four, start a family, and live happily ever after." I actually enjoy spending time with Prim, it's always so lonely during down time. I am currently putting her hair in unique braids that I used to use when I made nets during my free time in district four.

"Annie, why wouldn't you move to another district, start over, and have the perfect life?" She looks at me and smiles. I know I couldn't get by with just a one word answer so I decide to explain.

"I guess it's just that I have such a perfect life already. I have a wonderful life in district four, and a perfect family. Most of all I have a great husband, and I may be mad, but that's what I love about Finnick so much. He puts up with me."

"Trust me, he doesn't put up with you he loves you. He did this whole thing for you. He wanted to make sure you had a perfect future. Annie, he loves you more than you could ever imagine. He loves you so much more than you would ever think. He would give his life just to make sure you were safe. That's why he made sure that you became Annie_ Odair _before he left" I smile, and look to her blushing a little bit.

The loudspeaker snaps back to the cold reality of District 13, and even worse… Coin's voice.

"Annie Cresta, come to my office." I frown, and anxiously walk out of the room.

…

I reach her office praying to God that she will have mercy on me in whatever she has planned, but there is no Finnick, Katniss, or Peeta to save me now.

I cover my ears not having a thought in the world about it.

"_What _are you doing?" she looks at me with a look of displeasure on her face.

I slowly lower my hands, and look at her. "You called me to your office… I'm Annie."

"Oh yes, the psychotic one." I feel like there's a rock in my throat.

"Not psychotic, just mad." I say nervously. She looks at me and purses her lips "Are you correcting me?"

"No, ma'm, I just-"

"Look, let me just get to the point. Miss Cresta, your little boyfriend-?"

"Mrs. Odair, and he's my husband, you were at our wedding."

"He's dead."

My heart drops and I sob harder than I ever had before. It was like all the water in district four was pouring out through my eyes.

"Don't cry you're a grown woman. He was going to die some day." I just sob "call Prim, call her now!"

"Will it get you to leave?" I can't say anything, so I just nod my head. I see her pick up the speaker, and press the button. "Miss Primrose Everdeen, come to my office."

…

I'm still sobbing, but I hear the door open. I hear footsteps pattering towards where I'm standing. "What did you do to her," her voice is filled with rage, and I never thought she could contain that anger.

"Don't speak to me like that, I am your president." She says with a blank voice

"My sister is The Mockingjay, you can't touch me or her! What did you do to her?"

"Her little boyfriend is dead; take her back to your room, as a gift you are both excused from your duties today."

Prim's POV

I hate Coin. I hate everything about her. She's inconsiderate, spiteful, and just mean. The childish, happy person that lives within Annie, she's broken.

I can't stand to see her like this. "Katniss sang to me the morning of my first reaping, it helped me very much." She just continued to sob, and I know this is hard for her, because she loved him so much. I let out a few tears, and a shaky breath.

"**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise**

**Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.**

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away**

**Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
– and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."**

She lets out a few shaky breaths, and then goes silent. "Thank you so much, Prim"

**1 week later****Katniss' POV**

"La, la, la, la, la" I hear Annie sing to herself as I open and close the door.

"Annie?"

"Hi Katniss."

"Annie, I never got to talk to you about Finnick."

"What's there to talk about? He's coming back, so is Prim." I feel my heart drop, and I can barely speak.

"No, no they're not. I wish they were, but that's not the case." She had a perfect life, but the damn war snatched it away from her

"He got through The Hunger Games twice, he's strong, and nobody would kill Prim." I see tears on the edges of my eyelids.

"Annie he's gone." Gone, that word shoots through me like a bullet through the heart, but I have to be strong. I look at her, and she starts sobbing. She buries her face into her hands.

"He always told me stories about you. He said you two used to dance in the rain. You would sit on the beach at night, and tell each other bed time stories, and he would walk you home. He taught you how to swim. You both would dance on the beach late at night. He said that the most important thing is he said you taught him how to love. He loved you Annie. But he's not coming back." she calms down a bit, and I know I have to go on if I really want to help her. She's been through Hell, and back and she needs help.

"I know he's waiting for you at Heaven's gates. You'll see him again, but until then, live your life your life. He always hated seeing you cry." Damn it, now I'm crying.

**4 years later Annie's POV**

I feel a splash, and turn around only to find my beautiful golden skinned, bronze-haired, sea green eyed son splashing water from the ocean. "Mama, dance with me!"

I get on my knees, and dance with him.

"Your Daddy would be so proud."


End file.
